Evolving from computer systems capable of running only one application at a time, more and more multi-tasking operations are being built into modern devices. Operating systems are facilitating multiple applications executing at the same time, and applications are facilitating multiple threads during execution. Hardware systems are keeping pace with multi-processor systems, multi-core processors, and systems that simulate multi-core processors. Additionally, modern software and usage models have evolved from a local computer, to a local computer connected to a network, to distributed computing. Modern systems are becoming more dependent on the Internet to facilitate current usage patterns. With an expanding number of concurrently executing applications, each requiring use of an external communication network for various functions, significant strain is being placed on the fixed network connection of an individual device. This is true for relatively fast connections, such as high-speed consumer connections (e.g., DSL), and even more so for relatively slow connections, such as cellular Internet connections.
Some attempts at mitigating the effects of these bottlenecks have been implemented. Operating Systems will play a natural role in trying to facilitate multiple data transfers. Additionally, some “download managers” exist, which try to organize and optimize multiple downloads within one application, or even among several applications. However, these applications have serious limitations in both breadth of functionality, and depth of effectiveness, which example embodiments of the present application overcome with the novel features described herein.